


Five times Harold sang to John

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: 概要Root：Harry怎么从来没有唱歌给我们听过？Reese：他没唱给你听过吗？





	Five times Harold sang to John

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Harold sang to John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279943) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



一

 

John疼醒过来，发觉自己睡在医用轮床上。明晃晃的灯光在头顶摇动，周身痛得快要无法呼吸，他记得身处何处，也记得之前发生了什么事。Mark打中了暴露在明处的他，导致腹部和大腿都中了枪。

一个听起来不熟悉但似乎也不具什么威胁性的声音响了起来，”我很担心心舒压，他失血过多，又过度紧张，情况不太好，你需要让他冷静。”

Harold的脸出现在他的视线里，看上去疲惫不堪，精疲力竭，却又关切万分，他正看着自己，“John。”他的声音带着一点点发颤。

“还活着？”John勉强挤出一句话，试着想要给他一个微笑，却因为痛得不行而龇牙咧嘴的。

Harold抓住他的手，握了握，“是的，还活着，你会好起来的，我保证。”

“CIA……没发现你吧。”

“没有。”

“Carter呢？”

一丝阴郁爬上了Harold的脸，又很快消散，“她很安全，他们没有对她怎么样。”

John安心地闭上眼睛，感觉心上的担忧轻了几分，尽管他受了伤，然而他的朋友们都安然无恙，这很让人宽心。“还是应该……别过来的，让我一个人……对付。”

John觉得浑身发冷，但唯有一个地方显得温暖：那是Harold手指轻轻地摸索着他的手背的地方，他暗暗地把所有的感觉汇聚到他们触碰的地方，用以忽略伤口带来的疼痛。  
“永远不会抛下你一个人的。”Harold严肃认真地说，带着沉重的表情，如果John睁开眼睛，就会注意到Harold连下巴都收紧了。这句话他曾经在电话里听到过，正是这话语中不容小觑的坚定驱使着John——尽管当时他血流不止，步伐踉跄地——挪下楼梯，跌跌撞撞地跑向前来救援的Harold。“我永远不会那么做，John。”

自从失去Jessica之后，John第一次开口问：“为什么？”

“因为……”

话语突然沉静了下来，直到医生的嗓音响了起来，听上去好像来自很遥远的地方。“很好，继续，分散他的注意力，你做得很好。”

温暖的感觉从另外一处冒了出来，那是Harold另外一只手搁在了他的锁骨处。“因为我需要你，”Harold低声说道，话语中的生涩让John不知所措，而接下来发生的事情可能是他从未想到过的，Harold轻轻哼起歌来，那轻轻地，却带着颤抖的声音在停尸房中回荡。

 

“And nobody does it better 

Though sometimes I wish someone could

Nobody does it quite the way you do

Why’d you have to be so good”

尽管有时候我总这么希望着

然而没有人比你更好了

没有人像你这样

为什么你总是那么的好呢？

 

二

 

从欧文岛回来的两天后，Reese先生被流感击倒了。

“这不是理所当然的么。”Harold一边说一边扶着John的肩膀把他安置回床上，“风暴来的时候你在外头待了太长时间，挥舞着矛叉什么的……”

“我没生病，Finch。”John咕哝着，却猛然打了个大喷嚏。

“是是是，我知道。”Harold笑着把毛毯拉起来盖住他。

“我们的号码怎么办？”

“Fusco警探会处理的，我就在这儿陪你。”

John咧开嘴，“真的？”他充满希冀地问。

“当然是真的。”Harold把自己的内手腕贴向John的额头测体温，John立即贪婪地贴了上去，他现在仰天躺在床上，四肢张开，像个沙滩上张开四肢的海星。“你觉得舒服吗？”

“我可以更舒服的。”John挑着眉看着Harold，后者叹了一口气，爬上床，就躺在床单上，John的旁边，调整了一下姿势，把自己的大部分重量换到那条没有受伤的腿上。

“你要是感冒了，我可要良心不安了。”John侧过身体扭成一个古怪的姿势亲了亲Harold的脸颊。他的鼻子还在流鼻涕，胡子也没刮，但Harold完全不介意。John在他的关注下就会变得甜得腻人，Haorld抬手轻轻抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发，看着他眨着眼睛，仿佛在让他不要停下来地往前依恋地靠近了一点。“Harold，”他轻声说道，轻柔地圈抱住Harold的前臂。

“怎么了?John，想做什么？”

John往枕头靠了靠，“唱歌给我听吧，我总是很迷恋你的嗓音。”

Harold的手指轻轻抚着他的耳廓，“当然可以，那你想听什么？”

“随便什么。”John急切地回答，带出了一连串咳嗽，差点背过气。Harold抚着他胸口轻轻地说着什么，John缓过气来加了一句，“你唱什么就听什么。”

Harold想了想最近几天发生的事情，一个念头悄然成型，他想起了自己告诉Fahey那句“你不够专业。”他的确是这样觉得，他扬起笑，哼起了《The Great Pretender》，John迷迷糊糊地注视着他，当他唱到，“I’m lonely but no one can tell”(我如此寂寞，却无人可诉）的时候，John皱着眉头打断了他，蹭了蹭Harold的脸颊。

“你并不是这样，是吗？“他的声音里带着不容置喙的关切，眉头都纠结在一起。

Harold微笑地看着他，带着调侃的口吻，“不再如此了。”

John本来因为感冒而发烧的脸更红了。

Harold重新唱了起来，一边轻轻拍着John，一边柔声唱歌，他的搭档现在整个人都因为歌声和触碰的双重安抚而陶醉非常，很快就陷入了梦乡，Harold继续唱着，注视着John的睡脸，唱到“Too real when what my heart can’t conceal”（这种感觉太过真挚，我心无所遁形）”停了下来。被这种陡然而起的感情戳中了，他附身在John的额头上落下一连串小心翼翼地吻，随后蹑手蹑脚地翻身下床。John没醒，Harold在他床边触手可及的地方放了一盒纸巾，一瓶水，一些止咳的药片。

他还得回去工作，Lional随时可能需要他的支援，Harold的手放在门把上，停了停，回过头，让自己最后看了一眼John。

他哼起了另外一首，“Wise man say……only foolish rush in……But I can’t help……falling in love with you.”（智者说：惟有愚者才会如此，奋不顾身……而我依然情难自禁，与你陷入爱河。）他回过头，走了出去，关上了门。

 

三

 

John在后来的那几个月里，反复梦见Joss在他怀中死亡的那一幕，体会Carter奄奄一息的感觉，每一次他进入睡眠，Carter中枪的那一场景就会悄无声息在他大脑中播放起来。他经常试着想，如果他能做出同之前完全不同的反应，是否她就不必死，有时候他也梦见，她还活着，也许住在某个海边小镇或者其他什么地方，在证人保护下，和她儿子一起无忧无虑的生活中，有时候他也会大喊着醒过来

他彻底清醒的时候发觉自己手执手枪站在地上，周围的一切才逐渐地映入眼帘，Harold在床头那边跪着，双手高举，带着沉重的喘息。

“该死的。”John立即放下枪。“对不起,Finch。”

Harold眨着眼睛看着他，慢慢地开口，“又做噩梦了？”他的声音轻轻的，浮在夜色中。

John痛恨自己居然吓着Harold了，他立即拆解掉自己手里的枪，把零件分开放到房间里的各种抽屉里，越远越好，Harold沉默地看着他，John却不愿直视他。

“等我一会儿。”John硬生生地说，仿佛冲向避难所一样冲向浴室，打开冷水让它们拍在自己脸上，脖子上。这根本没用，他盯着镜子中的自己人，仿佛自己回到了当时他初次碰到Finch接受这份工作的时候，想着：我他妈的到底是谁？我差点什么都不愿意去了解就打算杀他。

几分钟过去了，Harold没有敲门，John在暗自考虑自己是否应该继续回去睡，但应该别睡为好。John希望Harold能够进来，最好能够张开手臂抱抱自己，他是如此渴求着安慰，以至于身体都因为缺乏触碰而发疼。

突然他听到房间另外一头传来音乐的声音，他的头猛然抬了起来，慢慢地打开门，竖起耳朵，他没听出这到底是什么歌，但挺起来很哀伤。

John慢慢地下楼，发觉Harold在客厅，站在唱片机前，面前放着一盘45转的唱片，他的手指轻轻地悬停在唱针上，Bob Dylan粗粝的嗓音正在唱着，“My mother was a tailor，she sewed these new blue jeans”（我的母亲曾经是个裁缝，她缝起了这些蓝色的牛仔），Finch无声地应和着曲子，走到一旁的柜子旁边，从顶上选了一瓶威士忌，倒了两杯，他一言不发地递给John一杯，然后坐了下来。John别扭地站在门边，看着手里的玻璃杯，内心害怕着自己一旦再次沾染酒精就难以摆脱。

Harold啜了一口，咽了下去。”我以前睡不着的时候，会经常听这张唱片。”他坦承道。

如果说John想要探究Harold的音乐品味，那此时的这段话可没在他的预期中。他知道Harold听古典音乐，有时候也乐于接受现代流行，但现在这种感觉……太过私密了，会听这个也许是因为年轻时期收到的影响？John自己是在然后参军前听过Dylan的几首歌。

当播放到，“oh tell my baby sister not to do what I have done…”(哦，请告诉我的小妹妹，请她别重蹈我的覆辙……）他发觉自己慢慢安静了下来，Finch转过头，嘴角勾起了细微的微笑。

“with one foot on the platform and the other foot on the train…（一只脚已踩上了站台，而另外还没离开火车。）”他们一起和了起来，随即感到对彼此的信任，让John惊讶的是，他发觉自己居然为了和声唱了高音的部分，Harold的声音则一如既往地要比他平时讲话要低。

John把威士忌放下，他一口都没喝，只是对Finch抬起手，把他从椅子上拉了起来，Finch顺从地走入他的怀抱中，令人震惊的是哪怕是一个小时之前，John曾经在睡梦中拿枪指着他，现在他却完全不害怕，John握着Harold的手，自己的手扶着他的腰，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。他们就这样微微摇摆着，依然轻轻地跟着音乐哼着歌，他们并没有随着曲子快速起来而加快，他们的心曲并不由节奏把握，而是追随着自己的内心。

曲子早就跳转到了下一首，一首更轻快明亮的乡村摇摆，他们却刚刚才发觉，John差点就要笑了。他们不可能就这样跟着曲子跳起舞来，Harold从他的怀中略带抱歉的脱了出来，去把唱针搁停，唱针安静地往一旁挪去，John看着他，轻轻摇着头，看着Finch，他从未像今天这样痛恨过自己，Finch永远知道怎么才能够帮助他，他甚至对John究竟梦到了什么事情决口不提，他只是抓住John的手指，然后把自己的额头贴上他的额头，John闭起眼，做了一个深呼吸，平稳的呼吸。

 

 

 

 

四

 

Harold睡了大概两个小时候，被John弄醒了，他正一边沉重的喘息一边在他身边辗转反侧。

Harold坐了起来，打开床头灯，“出什么事了？”

“我的手臂抽痛。睡不着。”

Harold当时在香港的时候，John又一次让自己中枪了，理所当然的现在他正饱受着枪伤的折磨，Harold知道John正在向自己讨要些安慰。“哦，亲爱的，你吃过什么镇痛的药了吗？”

“吃过了，但还是好疼。”John嘟着嘴，看上去十足可怜。

Harold起身倒了杯水，拿了一片他自己的强效镇痛片带给他。

John吃下药片，依然还是闷闷不乐的委屈模样。Harold揉揉他的头。

“我知道怎么才能让你满意。”Harold下床走向房间那头的CD播放器。

John用那只没有受伤的手拉住他，“Harold，没必要……现在是午夜时分。”

Harold冲着他微笑，“实际上我已经睡醒了，时不时打个盹的习惯看起来让我的身体颇为习惯，现在，去躺好，让我来处理这些，好让你舒服一点。”

John在听到音乐乍一响起来的时候明显变得警醒了一点，Harold得意笑了，他觉得John这次也会笑起来的。

“He’s not the first……（他不是第一流的）”Harold唱了起来，听着歌词John的眉头皱了起来。“But he’s the second best secret agent in the whole wide world（但他的确是这偌大世界上排名第二的杰出特工。）”

John眨了眨眼睛，“这是再说我？”他不由自主地问。

Harold抬起手摇了摇。“Not number one（不是第一流）……”

John看上去仿佛是收到了误入，“为什么？”

Harold在心里暗自思忖，因为你受伤太多次了。然后才唱了一句：“But not the worst（但也不糟糕）”

“那可真是谢谢你了。”这口气好像是收到了极大的冒犯。

“He’s just the second best secret agent in the whole wide world（他只不过是偌大世界排名第二的特工）”

“所以谁比我更好？”

Harold不介意特工在这个问题上变得如此争强好胜。

“He’s every bit as good as what’s-his-name…with a dame…”(他名副其实……和一个女人在一起，任何女人……”

（最好笑的是Dame还带着特指是男扮女装的人）

Harold唱着歌，似乎带着点抗议，“And all those bullet holes are in his vest(马甲上的所有弹孔)……”唱着歌的时候Harold拎起了和原本John挂在一旁椅背上的放单背心，轻轻地扯过来仍在床上，恰好落在John的腿上，“To prove you work a little harder when you're second best.”（能保护你，当你只是第二流的特工时，让你工作更为努力）。”

“我工作真的很努力的……”John轻声嘟哝，听上去似乎比之前开心了一点。

Harold点点头，“Give him his due...He's number two.（给他应有的评价吧，他不过就是第二名。）”他抬起两只手指冲着John，让他发出了些恼怒的喷鼻声，Harold觉得自己最好还是坐在他身边的好，“"Right in there doing his act despite the fact he shot clear through.”（他就在那边执行着任务，然而实际上他已经中了枪。）Harold抬手在眼前，手指捏在一起再放开，模拟着John开火子弹炸开的那一幕。"Not the tenth-nineth-eighth-seventh-sixth-fifth-fourth-third or first..." （他不是什么第十-第九-第八-第七-第六-第五-第四-第三或者第一流的特工……）每一次念到数字的时候的手指轻轻的顺着John包着绷带的手指往上，知道最后轻轻捧住了他的下巴。John没有退缩，当然最后他也停止了自己的抱怨，他给了Harold一个眼神，充满喜悦，灿若星云。

Harold挪着身体靠近他，靠近他唱出了最后的几段歌词，"But the second best secret agent in the whole wide blooming world.”（是这大千世界第二棒的特工），之后是一段美妙的器乐间奏，在最后歌手大声笑起来的时候，Harold说了一句“是啊。”他拍了拍John的脸颊，“这就是我的人。”他起身去关掉CD播放器，但是John扯住了他的T恤，把他重新拉了回来。他两只手都捧着Harold的脸，投入身心的深深吻了他。Harold回吻他，拥抱他，想着：哦，太好了，最终还是起了不错的效果。

“好些了？”他问。 John放开了他，他抬起John受伤的胳膊，仔细检查伤口是否还好，最后在纱布上落下一个吻，John躺上枕头，看上去十分放松舒服。

Harold关掉播放器，回到床上，把那件防弹衣放回John的西装旁边。

“现在可以睡觉了？”

John点点头，附带了一个要求，“先抱一下。”

Harold拉起床单，同他依偎在一起，“很乐意。”

 

五

 

他们最后喝着Turner家酒窖里John找到的最后一点波旁酒。围坐在桌边看着那些普通人尽情地享受今天的晚宴，丝毫感觉不到迫在眉睫的危险，John告诉Maggie，他们可以是别人期望他们是的任何人，但那段她所说的关于回忆的那段话，却仿佛绕在心里回想，有时候，为了号码而活非常艰辛。

时间晚了，他们三个离开了结婚典礼，他们没花心思分开打车离开，没有人会注意到他们的，John没醉，如果他也是芸芸众人的一员，也许会喝醉的。Harold和Root有一点步伐不稳，他们两个人没有他那么强的酒精耐受度，Root的手臂圈着Harold的肩膀慢慢地走下地下铁的台阶。他们紧紧靠着，看着他们俩这样对于John现在低落的心情也无济于事，他心里似乎在进行着另外一个失落派对，又或许是因为威士忌印影响了他，他一点都高兴不起来。

“再来一次Ralph叔叔的口音！”Root请求到，她贴Harold近得睫毛都要刷上他的脸颊了。

Harold舔了舔嘴唇微笑地看着她，“你想要我说什么呢，Lassie？”这场景很温馨，因Harold那么努力让自己看起来滑稽，却让John更加难过了，这太尴尬了，Root咯咯笑了起来，踩下最后一个台阶之后给了Harold一个大大的紧实拥抱才放开他。

Harold慢慢地踩实地板，“Bear在哪儿？”

Root舒展了一下子的肩膀，打着哈欠，“Lionel照看着它。”略带歉意地耸耸肩，Harold心不在焉地点点头，接受这个安排。

John走到储物柜旁边，解下自己身上的枪套和匕首，当他回过身的时候，发觉Root又黏回Harold身边了，她把玩着他的领带，“你唱歌的样子真是迷人的要命。”

John嫉妒得差点咬到自己的舌头，大步冲着他们俩走去。如果Root想要赞美Harold的话，那他也可以说点什么。他走上前去，站到Harold的身边，状似无意地贴着他的背，手指轻轻地上下抚着，“对啊，我真为你感到自豪，Finch。你的社交能力渐长，我还记得以前你都不太愿意离开图书馆，只对着我说话，到现在你居然能够在一屋子陌生人面前上个了，你做得真棒。”说完就亲了亲Finch的鬓角，Finch可是他的。

Harold靠向John，因为被赞美而脸颊微红，“也不是所有都是陌生人，你们俩也在那儿。”

Root微微退后了一点，留出他们俩之间的距离，但她依然微笑着，“John说你经常唱歌给他听？”

John不自觉地咳嗽了一声，很快地转移了话题，他可不应该泄露这些小秘密。“说到表演，我还没原谅你居然把我说成是脱衣舞演员，你可不应该骗我。”他轻声但又严肃地说到，手指轻轻刮着Harold的鼻子，试着把自己的注意放在Harold身上，只放在他身上。

Harold不好意思的笑了，“我可没撒谎,我确实是隐瞒了某些事情，但最后她也的确是报警了，”也许他突然想要报复一下John，“而且，我想你应该也很乐意为我脱光衣服才对。”说完，他傲慢地挑了挑眉毛。

Root毫无顾忌地狂笑了起来，就像是橄榄球后卫那样萌猛拍John的肩膀。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦……”。约翰气呼呼，眼睛眯了起来。他摇着头，盯着着Finch。Harold酒醒之后可得为这番话好好付出点什么代价才行。John反手把他纠结在一起的领结拉直。这领结是他自己系的，因为他们三个人出于捏造的身份之前是分头行动的。“有些事情我可不愿与人分享。”

John意有所知，但Harold却依然对他笑意盈盈。“挺好。你整个人都是属于我的。”他冲动地上前吻John，双臂环绕着他。Harold现在显然不在乎Root就在一旁，看到这一幕还为他们欢呼了起来。而John克制了自己，他在Harold的舌尖上尝出波旁酒的味道，当然，他不会错过某些高质量的深夜耳鬓厮磨。为号码而活也许很辛苦，但为Harold而活却让人觉得并不那么难熬。

吻罢，Harold的大拇指恋恋不舍地在John的嘴唇上流连。他的脸更红了，兴头似乎也很高。John咽了口唾沫，他的嘴唇现在很敏感。Harold又是讨人喜欢的好看，即使他头上戴着那顶愚蠢的帽子。John抬手把帽子摘下来，轻柔拨弄着Harold的头发。

但他可没太多时间享受这个温情时刻，喝醉了的Root可要比平时更健谈。“你们俩什么时候结婚?我可更想参加你们的婚礼，”她几乎高兴得跳起来，“Harry，你打算在婚礼上唱什么歌?”

约翰的心在胸腔里翻腾。他没有…他们没有…他甚至都没有想过结婚这个念头

但Harold似乎真的考虑过，当他回过头去看Root时，目光变得清晰起来。“哦，我知道一首合适的歌！。”他的声音听起来很坚定。

当John意识到到Harold原来早就已经打算和他结婚时，觉得心悸到不行。

Harold走得远远的，让John听不见他说什么，然后对着Root的耳朵小声说了两句。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！ !现在你可得露一手了。”

Harold看了看Root，又看了看John。“好啊。”

John张口结舌。“现——现在，是说真的吗?”

Root把Ralph叔叔的帽子从地板上拿起来，高高兴兴地戴在自己头上。然后勾住John的胳膊，把他拖到长凳上坐在一起。

Harold走到书桌前，启动电脑，找到了音乐。

然后他又转身面对他们。他站在那里，一只手搁在椅背上，看上去要比今天早些时候那么轻松多了。John深深地吸了一口气，当他认出音乐的开头时，呼出了一口气。

Harold直视着John开始唱歌了。“You and I must make a pact…we must bring salvation back…where there is love, I’ll be there（你和我有过一个约定……我们带来救赎……哪里有爱，我就在那里。)”

“救赎”这个词是对的。Harold的确曾经救了他。

“I’ll reach out my hand to you…（我向你伸出手来……）Harold走近长凳，羞赧地伸出手来。John右手捂住嘴，喜悦的泪水刺痛了眼睛。他伸出左手放在Harold的手掌上，让Harold把他拉起来。“l'll have faith in all you do. Just call my name, and I’ll be there.”(我对你所做的一切都有信心。只要呼唤我的名字，我就会出现。)这句是真的。Harold曾经去过的——从那个停车场，到欧文岛，到意大利，每一次John想听到他的声音时，他都会出现。

Harold带着他，自然而然地跳起了慢舞。他们不能在公共场合一起跳舞而不引起太多的注意。隐匿用的假身份下他们俩应该根本不认识。但在这地下铁，他们可以肆无忌惮的做一切他们想做的事情。

“I’ll be there to comfort you…”（我会在那里安慰你……）John吞下哽咽，加入其中，和Harold一起轻声地唱着:““Build my world of dreams around you, I’m so glad that I found you…I’ll be there with a love that’s strong…I’ll be your strength… I’ll keep holding on…”（围绕着你，建造我梦想的世界，我是如此高兴，找到了你……我将带着一份强烈的爱在那里……我将成为你的力量……我将永远坚持下去……）

“Always ，（这里不想翻）John。Harold真切地说，深深地看着他。John点点头，笑了。他感激地吻了吻Harold，紧紧地拥抱着他。早先的嫉妒已经消失了。他知道自己对Harold意味着什么，而Harold又对他意味着什么(是一切)。

所以，当他在Harold的怀里转过身，看到Root脸上带着悲伤而又遥远的表情，就像她在婚礼桌上露出那样……“来吧，Root，轮到你了。John拉她起来跳舞，Root哼了一声，忧郁情绪似乎消失。

Harold看着Root和John一起跳舞，显得十分高兴。他继续唱着:““Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.”（无论何时你需要我，我都会在那里。）

Root也加入了和声之中，“I’ll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you.” （我会在那里，保护你、无私爱你、尊敬你。)听到“尊敬”一词，John很好笑地正式地同她握了握手，朝她眨眨眼。Root这次是发自内心的笑了。

“只要呼唤我的名字，我就会在那里。”

**Author's Note:**

> 曲目如下：T太太的link都是youtube的，但是网易云是可以听的。
> 
> Nobody Does It Better - Carly Simon
> 
> The Great Pretender - The Platters
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley
> 
> House of the Risin' Sun - Bob Dylan
> 
> The Second Best Secret Agent In The Whole Wide World - Sammy Davis Jr.
> 
> I’ll Be There - Jackson 5


End file.
